meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jogu Whiskers
Whiskers ﻿'Jogu'(VWM081) was born on October 10, 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. He was the son of Baddiel, a subordinate female, and JD, a rover from the Lazuli Mob. His litter-mates were his two brothers Maladoy(VWM080) and VWM082. The dominant pair at the time he was born was his grandmother, Flower, and his grandfather, Zaphod. He was born around the same time Flower gave birth to Mitch, Hawkeye, Logan and Cruise. His aunt Mozart, also gave birth to a litter of four pups, Tina Sparkle, VWF077, Spud and VWM079. Only two survived and they were Tina Sparkle and Spud. Yossarian made a burrow move which killed Mozart's daughter VWF077. She got left behind and was forgotten. While out foraging VWM082 and VWM079 disappeared and were assumed predated. The other pups survived to adulthood and became active memebers within the group. Jogu and his brother once were left behind to babysit the pups at the age of five months, but they were still pups so they quickly got bored with their new job and left in search of something more fun. Despite the fact the Whiskers were up to thirty members strong and had plenty of babysiters, but Jogu and Maladoy later became great babysitters. He babysat Flower's pups Busta, Izzy and Suggs along with Mitch and Tina Sparkle. The pups and babysitters were soon visited by evicted Tequila from the Young Ones Mob, she was really his aunt. Jogu went to go find Tequila. It is unknown if he succeesfully mated with her. Later on when he was around three years old he roved at the Commandos Mob mated with Zorilla. She gave birth to two males Benno and Cody and two females Sera and Yara. Jogu later left the Whiskers to rove and disappeared along with Flava Flav, Pozzo and Maladoy in October 2007. Meerkat Manor On Meerkat Manor, Jogu was first seen as one of the pups of Tosca(Baddiel) along with his brother McMurphy(Maladoy). Jogu and McMurphy fail to babysit Flower's pups in season 1 Also during season one, Jogu is seen briefly when the Whiskers visit a water hole and Jogu falls in. in one of the middle episodes. In season 3 Jogu mates with a Zappa female named Melanie played by Tequila when he,' Mitch', Sophie(Tina Sparkle) and Flower's lastest pups,' Izzy', Butser(Busta) and Suggs, get separated from the Whiskers. In season 4, Jogu is not mentioned as he plays Seacrest mating with Nikita the feared dominant female of the Commandos. Though the Seacrest joining the Aztecs was played by Burdock because Jogu had already returned to the Whiskers. After this, neither Jogu or Burdock were seen in the show again. Jogu wasn't a key charactor in the Meerkat Manor series but was mention a lot with Mitch. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Jogu also appeared in Ella, A Meerkats Tale' '''as a pup named '''Jango.' His mother played Ella(Baddiel). Maladoy played '''Max '''while his other brother VWM082 played '''Charlie. '''Jango was the smallest son of Ella(Baddiel), he usually struggled to keep up with the group and was bullied by the other pups. Family Mother: Baddiel Father: JD Brothers: Maladoy and VWM082 Mate: Zorilla Sons: Benno and Cody Daughters: Yara and Sera Grandmothers: Flower Whiskers and Cazanna Lazuli Grandfathers: Zaphod Vivian and Basil Vivian Links Whiskers Mob Baddiel Whiskers Maladoy Whiskers Zorilla Gattaca Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Ella,A Meerkat's Tale Meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats